Kisah Cintaku
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /Canon. Songfic. LightxL./ Sungguh kisah cinta yang ironis. Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga... membunuhnya…/ Perasaan Light mengenai kematian L./


Summary: /Canon. Songfic. LightxL./ Sungguh kisah cinta yang ironis. Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga… membunuhnya…/ Perasaan Light mengenai kematian L./

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ooba-sensei & Takeshi Obata-sensei. Kisah Cintaku © Alm. Chrisye

Warning: Fic ini mengandung shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Kisah Cintaku**

© **CherryCho79**

* * *

**Di malam yang sesunyi ini**

**Aku sendiri**

**Tiada yang menemani**

* * *

Aku berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarku dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Ku alihkan pandangan ke samping, berharap ia akan ada di sana dengan rantai yang mengikat di tangannya, menghubungkan aku dan dia, tak terpisahkan.

Setiap saat aku terus berharap seperti itu walau sesungguhnya aku mengetahui hal itu sia-sia belaka. Dia tak ada di sisiku dan tak akan pernah ada di sisiku lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Akhirnya kini ku sadari**

**Dia telah pergi tinggalkan diriku**

* * *

Sepi.

Terlalu senyap.

Kesunyian ini begitu menyiksa, membuat hatiku perih hanya dengan berpikir bahwa ia tak akan ada di sini lagi untuk bersamaku, menemaniku, atau sekedar mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan aku adalah kira bertambah.

Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat itu. Kira. Ya, kira.. dia terlalu terobsesi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku ini adalah kira, walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Obsesiku untuk mewujudkan dunia baru lebih besar dibanding obsesinya, dan aku tak mau ia mengacaukan segalanya, mengagalkan impianku yang ingin ku capai walau harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah. Sikapnya yang selalu saja mencurigaiku membuat jengkel, dan pada puncaknya ia merantaiku bersama dengan dirinya. Saat itu aku menertawainya. Ia benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin seorang detektif hebat seperti dia mempunyai pemikiran bodoh seperti itu? Apa menurutnya ia akan mendapat bukti dengan terus mengawasiku? Konyol!

Sepertinya ia tak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Aku adalah kira, juga dewa di dunia yang baru. Ia tak mungkin mampu mengalahkanku. Jika ia mempunyai 1000 cara untuk menangkapku maka aku mempunyai 1001 cara untuk mengelak.

Namun jauh di lubuk hatiku aku mensyukuri ia membelengguku. Bagaimana tidak, itu membuatku terus bersamanya selama 24 jam penuh!

Kini semua itu telah berakhir. Hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan. Dia telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan akulah yang telah membunuhnya! Dia mati di tanganku secara tidak langsung memang karena rem yang menulis nama L di death note, dengan catatan bahwa akulah yang memojokkan Rem hingga ia berani membunuh L meski ia sendiri juga akan mati.

Saat itu aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada L yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, mengejeknya karena tak mampu menangkapku. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak yang teramat sangat menyergapku. Hatiku sakit melihat tubuhnya yang dingin dan kaku. Tapi ku acuhkan rasa itu. Sekarang aku menyesal…

* * *

**Adakah semua 'kan terulang?**

**Kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu**

**Hanya dirimu ynag ku cinta dan ku kenang**

**Di dalam hatiku tak 'kan pernah hilang bayangan dirimu untuk selamanya…**

* * *

Aku mengadah menatap hamparan langit kelam tak berbintang. Ku pejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kembali setiap kenangan bersamanya, kenangan manis milik kita berdua. Ingin rasanya aku pergi ke masa itu dan tak pernah kembali ke masa ini, membiarkan diriku terperangkap waktu, dengan begitu aku akan bahagia terus ada di dekatnya.

Aku mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku.

Namun aku sangat terlambat menyadarinya. Ia telah pergi. Yang tersisa hanyalah bayangannya yang selalu melekat dalam pikiranku, juga cinta ini...

* * *

**Mengapa terjadi kepada dirimu?**

**Aku tak percaya kau telah tiada**

**Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan dunia?**

**Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu…**

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, namun aku belum sepenuhnya percaya─lebih tepatnya sih tak ingin percaya—bahwa ia telah meninggalkan dunia yang busuk ini.

Aku merindukan penghalang terbesar dalam misiku membersihkan dunia ini, terdengar aneh bukan? Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Walau aku terlihat tegar dan tidak menunjukan emosi yang berarti, sebenarnya aku ini sangat rapuh.

Aku Light Yagami─kira sekaligus dewa─merasa hampa menyiksa saat berhasil menghilangkan L, detektif terhebat di dunia. Dan kini aku baru menyadari kalau perasaan aneh yang selalu bergejolak ketika bersamanya adalah cinta. Sungguh kisah cinta yang ironis. Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga… membunuhnya…

Tergiang dengan jelas dalam ingatanku semua memori tentangnya, berputar ulang bagai rekaman video. Aku tersenyum getir. Kenangan itu memang menyenangkan, tapi juga menyakitkan, hanya menambah kuat ketiadaannya, menambah kuat penyesalanku.

Aku begitu kehilangan dirinya.

Ketika rindu menyerang, sering terlintas dalam pikiranku, bagaimana jika aku pergi menyusulnya?

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, mengusir ide bodoh itu. Tidak, tidak… aku tidak boleh mati! Kalau aku mati semua yang ku lakukan selama ini, semua pengorbananku akan sia-sia. Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi!

Kriieettt...

Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka di belakangku. Aku tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata Sayu.

"Nii-san belum tidur?" tanya Sayu. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah lusuh dan terkantuk-kantuk sambil memegang boneka beruangnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan menghampirinya. "Tapi aku akan segera tidur. Selamat malam, Sayu."

"Selamat malam, nii-san!" ucapnya sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu sepi kembali meraja. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki Sayu yang bergema di lorong, lalu diakhiri dengan hempasan pintu ditutup yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Aku kembali ke tempatku semula, di depan jendela. Biasanya aku sering berada di sini untuk memikirkannya, tapi kali ini tidak, aku hanya ingin menutup jendela yang tanpa ku sadari membuatku sedikit mengigil dengan angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

Aku menguap lebar. Sepertinya rasa kantuk Sayu menular kepadaku. Aku melirik jam yang ada di atas meja belajarku. Ah, sudah jam 1 malam. Aku harus segera tidur, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat esok pagi.

Aku mematikan lampu kamar sebelum beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Aku berbaring di sana, sejenak pikiranku membawaku kembali ke fantasi tentang L, membuat senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Aku memejamkan mata, "Selamat tidur, Ryuuzaki."

Lamat-lamat aku mendengar ia menjawab.

"Selamat tidur, Light-kun."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hiyahh~ akhirnya jadi juga songfic pertama sayah! Ancur, ancur, ancur, ancur...

Well, bagi yang mau kasih sayah kritik, saran dan komentar silahkan klik "go" yang terdapat di kiri bawah. Sayah akan menerimanya dengan senang hati ^^

Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca XD

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
